Dantia
|connectedresources = }} Dantia is a very large and older nation at 112 days old with citizens primarily of Danish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its current ruler is King Thrian I. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Dantia work diligently to produce Pigs and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Dantia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Dantia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dantia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dantia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dantia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Events 1/30/2007- A neighboring nation has been hit hard by war, its citizens are deserting into Dantia territory in droves, the Dantia government has responsed by allowing these refugees to become a part of the Dantian workforce resulting in a slight decrease in income but a sharp increase in the population size. This event ended on 3/1/07. 2/18/2007- Due to some rather exceptional blunders by members of the Dantian government, a portion of the Dantian population is rising up in rebellion, to this threat of national security the Dantia government has sent out a group of special forces to quell the rebellion. As expected the task force crushed the rebellion by mid-March. 3/9/07- Another nation's ship crashed into Dantian territory. Instead of seizing the cargo and distributing it among the people, Dantia choose to return the cargo. The ship's government was grateful enough to send a reward to the Dantian government which Dantia then spread to the people. 4/5/2007- Several months have passed since the last rains in outlying territories. Danish people are now suffering from Drought and your Advisors state that food is a problem and health issues are expected soon. The Dantian government response was to abandon the outlying territories and have the people move to the cities until the rains come. Rains finally came in 5/11/2007 4/21/2007- Recently business has been at an all time high, the economy has been going great and the Danish people are thrilled. King Thrian held a public speech declaring that the government would allow the people to ride out the boom. The boom is expected to end on 5/21/2007. Wars The Throne War On 3/7/07 Dantia was attacked by the nation Left Throne of Hell. The war is in a ceasefire state. On 3/8/07 Dantia was attacked by the nation Meh!! in response to Dantia calling upon its allies for aid in the war with Left Throne of Hell On 3/14/07 Dantia and Left Throne of Hell came to a ceasefire while trying to come to a peace agreement. Meh!! dropped out of the war after being crushed by Dantia and Adiensburg. Dantian casualites numbered at 2,677 soldiers dead. The Third Great War When Dantia joined the GGA on March 24, 2007, little did Thrian know that he was committing his nation to one fo the greatest struggles ever on the Cybernation Universe. The Third Great War had already raged for a week when Dantia joined the GGA and Dantia was immediately set up by the mercenary alliance What The Pirates. Dantia was devastated by the attacked although Dantian military was eventually able to throw them back. After slightly recovering from the attack, Dantia went on the offensive against the AGEIS by declaring war on the nation of fMustang1994. The initial fighting was fierce with both Dans and Mustangs suffering heavy losses. Things did not look good when, after three days of fighting the nation of Devkarnia entered the front on the side of the Mustangs. However the Dans refused to buckle under the pressure and were able to launch a series of devastating offensives that crushed the defenses of fMustang1994. Things looked up when on the fifth day of fighting GGA members began an offensive on Devkarnia, drawing troops away from the fMusting1994 front. However before Dantia could captailize on its victories fMustang1994 entered peace mode preventing any Dantian attack. In response Dantia moved troops away from fMustang1994 and towards the nation of Devkarnia who had supported the defense of fMustang1994. By the time Danish troops reached the front to support their GGA brothers, they found Devkarnia in anarchy. Surrender talks with Devkarnia broke down and the nation was declared to be razed by the GGA leadership. Dans participated in the razing until their abilities would no longer be useful. Thus ended the Dantian involvement in Great War III. Operation Take Out the Trash In the aftermath of the Third Great War the leadership of the GGA declared a purge of the enemies of the GGA that still remained named Operation Take Out the Trash. For this operation Dantia took on two nations, Wonderbread and Castrio. Although the outcome was never in doubt Dantia faced unexpected resistance from Wonderbread. However in the end Dantia was able to declare victory and raze Wonderbread. After nearly a week of peace Dantia was order by the GGA to attack the nation of Epicillia. To this effect, Dantia has began a series of air strikes and has recently began sending troops to fully salt the fields of Epicillia. Treaties and Alliances Dantia currently has Mutual Defense Pacts with the nations Kyeliv, member of the GGA. After the events of the Throne War Dantia decided to seek protection and joined the GGA. Dantia has also established trading routes with Frydonia, Up Eh?, and Ursa Major. History In the dark days of the Second Great War,many powerful and properous nations were left smoking husks of their former glory, never since the Great War had such devastation been seen on such a global scale. Naturally such widespread disaster led to the creation of hundreds of refugees. One group of these refugees was an ethic group known as the Dantians. The Dantians were one of many minority groups that was spread throughout the LUE. The Dantian minority had fought bravely for LUE during The Great War, earning the respect of both friend and foe alike, however in the time between the First and Second Great War, the Dantians found themselves increasingly persecuted for practicing their culture and for their respect for the fighting abilities of the NPO. When the Second Great War broke out the Dans decided to leave LUE and fight against those who had oppressed them. During the fierce battles that took place during the war, ethnic Danish troops often found themselves in the employ of members of the Initiative. Fighting alongside the soldiers of the GGA and others, the Dantians gained a great respect for the strength and tenacity of the Initiative fighting spirit. Towards the end of the Second Great War, Thrian, ruler of the Danish people, gained permission from his allies in the Initiative to create a homeland for the Dantians in light of their actions the in the Second Great War and the stories of persecution by LUE members between the First and Second Great War. This homeland was named Dantia and Thrian was proclaimed its King and ruler on 1/19/07. Newly crowned King Thrian swore two great oaths on that day- First he swore to remember the members of the Initiative who allowed for the creation of a homeland for the Dantian people. Second he swore to the people that through their hard work, Dantia would become powerful and he, Thrian, would ensure that it happened. To this end Dantia has pursued a constant netural position in world affairs, preferring to be left alone to build itself into a strong nation. King Thrian is wary of alliances feeling that if Dantia joined any alliance to soon, she could become seriously weakened and vunurable. As Dantia has grown is strength more and more Dans have left their native countries and have immigrated to Dantia, making Dantia the single largest concentration of Dans in the CN world. On 1/30/07 refugees of the Ver'gaetan ethnic group, fleeing their war-torn country, immigrated emmass to Dantia. Remembering their own plight before the creation of Dantia, the Dantian government welcomed the Ver'gaetans with open arms welcoming the group to become a part of the Dantian nation. This rush on immigrants ended on 3/1/07 with a peace treaty declared betweent the warring factions. On 2/18/07 a dissent group of Dans rebelled against the rule of King Thrian, pushing for a new government after the Dantian monarchy committed a series of foolish blunders. King Thrian has no tolerance for violent internal unrest and has dispatched a strike force to crush the rebellion. Although this recent rebellion displays some unhappiness with the current way the Dantia people are headed, most believe that in time their nation will become one of the strongest and most stable to ever be seen on the face of the CN world. On 3/7/07 the nation Left Throne of Hell declared war on Dantia. The war quickly escalated with Dantia calling upon allies Kyeliv and Adiensburg and Left Throne of Hell calling upon Meh!!. After 3 days of brutal fighting the war died down with Meh!! and Left Throne of Hell totally devastated. During the war Thrian decided to protect his nation from further such attacks and join an alliance, the GGA. Upon joining the GGA, Dantia was thrust in the middle of the Third Great War, although the war initially went bad for Dantia, Dantia has largely recovered and is launching attacks against the forces of AGEIS. With the disbandment of NAAC the Third Great War officially ended although fighting contiunes to this day. In the days that followed Dantia took on the nations Devkarnia, fMustang1994, Wonderbread, and Castrio. After a week of peace Dantia was again called to arms to raze the nation of Epicillia. Danita has taken up this task with grim resolve and is lauching a series of air and ground strikes to lay waste to the nation. The Fall of Dantia Following the War with Epicillia, Dantia was devastated by a series on natural disasters that left their territory devastated and forced the Dantians into exile once again. To make matters worse their great leader King Thrian disappeared in the chaos of these disasters. Thus ended the history of the nation of Dantia. However the history of the Dantian people continues with the creation of the state of Sairaag.